


Attack on Titan Ep 1

by K_man_Kai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU s01/ep13, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_man_Kai/pseuds/K_man_Kai
Summary: (This is my first fanfic, but please enjoy)Follow the story of Alphonse Kaizer, a man with a power from a painful past.Here he leaves his cave and discovers the scouts.This takes place around episode 13 of the anime.
Kudos: 1





	Attack on Titan Ep 1

Attack on Titan

By K-Man Kai

Ep 1

Alphonse Kaizer

Caught a nice big fish earlier. I'm thinking venison for tomorrow, it should last a while longer if I smoke it right. Hmm how long has it been since that day, what two hundred years now? Damn. Hmm, more of those green cloaked guys. Actually, I think today I'll go see what they're all about. Besides, I sense a Titan amongst them.

I am Alphonse Kaizer. Two hundred years ago, I was involved in an incident with a lab trying to artificially create Titans. Let's just say they succeeded. The experiment was not perfect. Something went wrong as I do not age, I've been 18 years old or so I look, but it's more like 218 at this point. I don't age but I can still bleed. I can regenerate but it's slow, if I lose my hand or something I need to hide for a couple hours. But since fleeing that place, I've developed my own little world so to speak. I have this cave that I've well decorated, sort of, if you count bones in a general human shape to be decorations, I've got bed made of woven leaves to sleep on. I also talk to the skeletons, I NEED HELP!!! Sorry, temporary insanity.

I think it's time to go see where the green cloaks are going. They appear to be heading south, southeast so I make the trek and follow the green cloaks.

About three hours, later based on how far the sun has moved, I come to a wall. It's not an obstacle. a giant wall that spans miles in opposite directions.

“Ok now to find a door of some sort” I walk along the wall 'till I come across an opening, just a large hole in the wall.

“Umm I don't think that this is supposed to be here” I carefully walk in being very mindful of any rouge Titans, as I don't imagine this was put here by design.

So far everything is clear, then it quickly becomes not so clear. I hide behind some rubble to avoid oncoming Titans, one of them is holding a giant rock for whatever reason, I hide behind some rubble and watch the Titan go by. Off in the distance, I see the green cloaks flying, interesting. As they fly passed Titans, they seem to just fall over and die.

“What the hell?”

So far, nothing makes sense. Flying people, Titans dropping dead for seemingly no reason, and then there's this guy, this rock-wielding Titan, what is it doing? Is its sole purpose to carry this rock? Is the rock it's friend and the Titan is carrying it to safety? Or maybe the Titan thinks that the rock is its baby and the rock is actually an egg about to be born?

Then I get my answer, which prompts me to run from my current location, as the rock is thrown and lodges in the hole, sealing it. I look at the Titan responsible, and though I can't tell what it's thinking, I can only guess that it is saying goodbye to the rock and will wish it's friend good luck at maintaining its vigil whilst preventing more Titans from entering the hole it now fills.

Just behind the Titan I hear a bang as green smoke fills the sky. What this means I do not know, but what I do know is I'm inside the wall, and my cave is forsaken. So I guess there's nothing left to do but continue following the green cloaks.

I follow the green cloaks to the best of my abilities.

all the while they're flying and i'm not, so it takes me a while to find the origin point. I Eventually found another wall with a door this Tim, but it's well sealed, no going through here. About then one of the green cloaks spots me,

“Hey there's someone down here!” they shouted

“Oh crap.” I run and try to hide. I don't know what they'll do if they find me. For all I know they'll catch me and kill me for finding this place, I'm found out immediately without a chance to hide.

A black haired woman approaches me and asks

“Who are you and what are you doing here? Why aren't you inside the wall?”

“I don't know what you mean, please don't kill me”

“Huh? I'm not going to kill you”

“You're not?”

“No but I am going to have to take you with me” I'm taken into custody until someone can come talk to me.

“Well ain't this just splendid. Stay calm I'm sure everything will be fine.”

Thankfully the wait isn't that long and I am visited by a blonde haired man with a strange machine around his waist.

“I'm commander Erwin Smith. I'm told you were found outside the walls, care to explain?”

“Not sure if there's much to explain, I've lived outside these walls for sometime now. I never knew they existed until I saw some guys in green cloaks heading this way.”

“Green cloaks? You must mean the scouts. It's our job to clear out Titans and reclaim territory. So you saw the scouts and decided to follow them?”

“That's the short end of it, yes.”

“And you expect me to believe that?”

“Well sir I don't know what else to tell you.”

“Hmm, we'll keep you here 'till we figure out what to do with you”

Externally, I'm calm. Internally I'm agitated. Ugh I should have stayed in the cave.

Some time had passed since the commander visited me and no word of my current situation. Eventually I am visited by, someone whom I might regret talking to. The person comes up to my cell and starts spitting questions at me about a word per second I say

“Could you slow down a bit miss... uh…”

“Hanji. Is it true that you lived outside of the walls for a long time? How did you survive? How did you avoid the Titans? Where exactly did you live?”

I explained to the best of my knowledge without telling her everything they don't need to know about. Yet

“Wow you're pretty hardcore for someone so young. You could probably teach the scouts a thing or two”

“Nah they wouldn't learn anything. By the way, do you know what they're going to do with me?”

“Probably release you or. Hmm… one second”

She runs out of the room at breakneck speed and I'm left confused and concerned. Concerned that I'm never getting out. Thankfully she does come back with Commander Erwin.

“So, you see Erwin that's why we should have him join the scouts he's toughed it out in the wilderness and has dodged Titans.”

“I see your point, but we don't even know where he came from.”

“What does that matter? For all we know he's that last of wherever he is he came from and doesn't have a home anymore. Are we just going to leave him for the Titans, or are we going to take him into the scouts family?”

“You are really insistent aren't you? Fine, but I'll need to put him through his paces if he passes he'll join if not we'll just let him go.” He turns to me

“Understand, mister?”

“Alphonse Kaizer, sir”

“Alphonse. Hmm. Your training will start tomorrow morning. Until then, you will stay here.”

With that, my fate is sealed. In either outcome, I live. It would be nice to have an actual roof over my head and an actual person to talk to other than a damn skeleton. All there is to do now is wait.


End file.
